Affinités nocturnes
by Ardnamurchan
Summary: ONE SHOT sur Hermione et Snape : un événement nocturne va perturber la vie de nos deux héros : amour, romantisme, humour, parodie et foutage de gueule de l'auteur …. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien. Read and review


**Titre : **Affinités nocturnes

**Auteur** : Judepom

**Beta reader** : une amie de 20 ans

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, lieux et choses appartiennent à JK. Rowling.

**Rating** : heu je sais pas trop, T ou M. Je vais mettre M au cas où.

**Genre** : Romance/humour/parodie

**Pairing** : Hermione/ Snape

**Résumé** : Un one-shot distrayant, mais vraiment pas ce que j'ai écrit de mieux.

C'est assez décousu mais assez drôle aussi par moments. C'est aussi un genre de parodie du romantisme gnangnan : je rigole un peu des personnages et, en même temps, je donne du sérieux à leurs sentiments.

Bref, une petite histoire un peu folle et désordonnée.

Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait (pas de flames, je ne les lis pas)

Affinités nocturnes 

Hermione faisait sa patrouille habituelle dans les couloirs.

Elle avait dix sept ans désormais, de longs cheveux bruns qui retombait avec grâce de chaque côté de son visage, un joli sourire (et plus des dents de morse) de longues jambes, une taille fine et un léger décolleté qui suggérait bien des délices.

Ce soir là, elle se sentait lasse.

Elle en avait marre d'être une gentille miss "je sais tout".

Elle voulait un peu de passion dans sa vie.

Avec la mort de Voldemort l'année dernière, la vie était calme a Poulard pour cette dernière année.

En fait elle s'ennuyait.

Harry sortait avec Ginny et Ron avait enfin accepté l'idée qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par lui, donc s'était consolé avec Parvati.

Enfin plus que consolé, puisque Parvati passait désormais peu de nuits dans son dortoir féminin.

Malgré les propositions qui fusaient, Hermione n'avait pas trouvé chaussure à son pied. Elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose de sérieux, mais plutôt d'inhabituel, d'inattendu .

Elle se sentait plus mûre que les filles de son âge ; et les garçons de cette école, hé bien ….. elle les trouvait fades.

Elle marchait donc dans les couloirs avec toutes ces idées dans la tête et pensant qu'elle allait encore rentrer seule dans son lit pour rêver du corps musclé de Jason Isaacs, un acteur Moldu. (miam ! il est sublime cet homme !)

Mais non, le destin avait quelque chose d'autre en poche pour miss Granger ce soir là….

En patrouillant elle arriva près des cachots.

Instinctivement, elle commença a tourner les talons. C'était un reflex : chaque élève (excepté les serpentards) rebroussaient chemin dès qu'il arrivaient trop près de l'antre de Snape, le redoutable professeur de potions.

La réputation de Snape ne s'était pas améliorée après la mort de Voldemort. Il restait acariâtre, comme si il voulait faire payer les élèves pour sa vie misérable.

Snape était seul, désespérément seul.

Encore aujourd'hui, en potions, il avait humilié Hermione en lui disant :

"Mademoiselle Granger, je pense sincèrement que vous souffrez d'une maladie congénitale. Votre bras semble ne jamais vouloir ce baisser".

Il est vrai qu'elle répondait a toutes les questions en cours.

"Vous devriez songer à aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour ce problème…" avait ajouté Snape.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard plein de haine et il avait réagi au quart de tour en lui disant :

" Cinq points en moins a Gryffondor !"

" Hein ??? pourquoi ? je n'ai rien dit ! " avait t elle demandé.

" pour voir comploté ma mort rien qu'avec un regard" il avait répondu.

" ça je ne peux le nier …" murmura Hermione dans son dos.

Donc, ce soir là, elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir, lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de rage s'échapper des cachots.

" argh! Connerie de potion ! mais tu es stupide mon pauvre Severus ! comment je fais maintenant ?"

Hermione s'approcha de la porte des appartements de Snape et colla son oreille à la porte

Apparemment Snape se parlait à lui même.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas : il est fou" pensa t elle.

Mais elle continua à l'espionner.

" les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal " disait Snape " ma vie est déjà pathétique …"

"tout a fait d'accord" pensa Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

"et là ma vie est fichue. Je vais être la risée de tout l'école !"

" comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas …" pensa t elle.

Elle entendit un bruit de choc sonore et en déduit que Snape devait avoir jeté son chaudron par terre de colère.

Mais que diable se passait il pour que le stoïque maîtres des potions entre dans une telle rage ?

Soudain sans faire exprès Hermione renversa un balai qui était posé près de la porte et celui ci retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec.

Snape avait arrêté de parler.

Hermione était comme clouée au sol, bien que son cerveau lui hurlait : "cours ! cours ! sauve ta peau ma vieille !"

Snape ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, jubilant de prendre un élève entrain de l'espionner et déjà heureux des heures de colle qu'il allait pouvoir lui coller.

Mais, ce qu'il fit lui serra le cœur : Hermione Granger était debout, en face de lui, les yeux fermés de terreur.

Elle tremblait légèrement et attendait la sentence qui ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Snape ne savait que dire : il était désolé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait nul. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise image de lui même.

Faire aussi peur aux gens, qu'ils soient aussi effrayés par lui le coupait encore plus du monde social.

Il fallait changer cela.

Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà il s'était dit qu'il fallait qu'il deviennent un homme plus agréable où il finirait sa vie seul, sans amis, sans amour.

Flippant comme perspective !

"Ouvrez les yeux miss Granger je ne vais pas vous manger" dit il d'un ton fatigué.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement et faillit tomber à le renverse devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : Snape était torse nu devant elle, ses longs cheveux noirs retombant sur ses épaules. Il avait un expression lasse mais ce qu'elle ne put ignorer c'est qu'il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années.

Elle fit le lien dans sa tête : le chaudron, les jurons …il devait avoir fait une potion de jeunesse !

"professeur ?" dit elle d'une petite voix.

"oui ! je sais. Je suis ridicule, à quoi bon le nier ?" et il rentra dans ses appartements pour s'affaler sur le canapé.

Instinctivement, elle le suivit dans son salon, ne détachant pas ses yeux du bel homme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il était devenu.

" mais pourquoi ?…." demanda t elle.

"parce que je suis stupide ! voilà pourquoi ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de travailler sur un potion de rajeunissement et Peeves en a sans doute versé dans mon café quand j'avais le dos tourné !"

Hermione n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Snape leva les yeux vers elle et dit :

" ça va, vous pouvez rigoler. Je l'ai bien mérité. En fait ….. je mérite bien pire"

mais Hermione ne rigola pas a cette dernière réplique.

Il était seul, un peu comme elle.

Elle sentait sa détresse et, même si cette situation était incroyable, elle ne pouvait pas se moquer de lui alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui dit :

"il n'y a pas d'antidote ?"

Il leva les yeux vers elle et se surpris à penser qu'elle était sublime avec ses yeux marrons pétillants.

Il en oublia sa question.

" vous êtes sublime miss Granger" lui dit il alors vaguement.

Elle fut complètement pris de court. Cet homme qui la détestait lui faisait un compliment ! Vite que quelqu'un prenne une photo !

"vous avez bu professeur ?"

"hein ?" répondit il sans la quitter des yeux, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire "euh….. un antidote ? ….. non il n'y en a pas… enfin, si, mais il faudrait l'inventer ! c'est ça le drame !"

"mais cela ne vous plait il pas d'être jeune ?"

" ben ….. je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi en fait…. J'avais juste pensé que tout le monde se moquerais de moi demain"

" peut être que certaines vous trouverons attirant ……"

Hermione mit se mains sur sa bouche. Comment avait elle pu dire cela ? cette soirée était définitivement trop bizarre.

"qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?" demanda t il étonné en se retournant vers elle.

"rien, ma fourche a langué …..je veux dire : ma langue a fourché".

Il la regarda l'air dubitatif :

" arrêtons ces petits jeux miss Granger. Nous savons parfaitement vous et moi que vous êtes loin d'être bête. Pas comme moi …"

"mais vous êtes très intelligent….. derrière vos sarcasmes" dit elle incapable de se retenir, motivée par l'apparence excitante de son professeur de potions.

Silence.

Tout à coup, Peeves sortit d'un mur et leur balança une poudre rose sur la tête avant de disparaître de nouveau à travers un autre mur.

" Argggggggggghhhhh ! j'en ai marre ce ce Peeves ! Hurla Snape en toussant dans la fumée de la poudre.

Hermione essayait d'y voir clair a travers la fumée. Puis, celle ci se dissipa et elle se sentit tout bizarre.

Elle avait soudainement chaud, très chaud.

" fait chaud ici non ?" demanda Snape abruptement.

Elle hocha la tête et il alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

"qu'est ce que c'était que cette poudre ?" demanda t elle.

Il prit sa baquette et murmura "recognito" sur un agglomérat de poudre rose sur le sol.

De la baquette de Snape, sortit un petit ange rose qui leur sourit, puis, s'évanouit.

Leurs deux visages pâlirent au même moment : une poudre de romantisme !

La chose que Severus haïssait le plus au monde !

Ils se regardèrent et le charme commença.

En route pour 24 heures d'amour fou, de romantisme gnangnan ! quel cauchemar !

L'élève et le professeur ne semblait pas gênés, mais ensorcelées l'un par l'autre.

Hermione enleva son uniforme pour révéler une jupe très courte ( Severus bouillonnait) et un léger décolleté (que Severus voyait aussi profond que l'Atlantique).

Il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses mains brusquement autour de sa taille, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et lui dit :

" viens tu du ciel profond ou sort tu de l'abîme ?

O Beauté ton regard infernal et divin

Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime

Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin" (c'est du Baudelaire)

Elle lui répondit en mettant ses mains derrière son cou et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Il se laisse perdre dans ce baiser tellement bon après des années sans tendresse.

Son corps était brûlant comme si elle avait de la fièvre.

Dans sa tête son cerveau lui criait le nom de son désir : "Hermione ! Hermione !"

Tous les deux ne contrôlaient plus rien sous l'effet de la poudre.

" je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime" murmurait Hermione contre les lèvres de Severus.

" Hermione, tu me rend fou"

(sérieux, l'amour ça rend bête ! lol)

"oh oui Severus, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu m'as fait voir le monde sous ses vraies couleurs. Sans toi j'étais aveugle."

(l'auteur s'étouffe de rire)

"tu es mon essence, ma vie, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu es comme le fil de mon existence, fragile et vitale"

(l'auteur est obligée de mordre dans un coussin pour ne pas hurler de rire).

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Elle commença et déboutonner son pantalon, et lui, à lui retirer sa chemise…..

Et la nuit fut longue….

(je vous laisse imaginer la nuit …..)

Heureusement que ces événements se produisirent un vendredi soir.

La potion était sensée faire effet jusqu'au dimanche soir même heure.

S'engagea alors un week-end endiablé d'amour passionnel entre l'élève et le professeur.

Le souci était évidemment d'arriver à cacher aux autres cette relation soudaine : Severus se ferait sans doute renvoyer et Hermione aurait des heures de colle pour occuper son temps libre jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, c'est à dire jusqu'au mois de juin prochain.

Severus avait prétexté un rhume et était resté enfermé tout le week-end dans ses appartements pour qu'on ne le voit sous l'apparence d'un jeune homme de vingt ans.

La difficulté consistait maintenant pour Hermione d'arriver à le rejoindre sans éveiller les soupçons.

Ils se sentaient indispensables l'un a l'autre : ensorcelées par l'autre comme dans les premiers temps d'une romance.

(un peu cliché tout cela ….)

D'ailleurs, vous lecteurs ! oui ! vous là qui me lisez, ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé si nos deux tourtereaux ne feraient pas un beau couple ?

hé ou , si on y réfléchit bien : ils sont tous les deux très intellectuels, aiment les potions, la lecture, la recherche, la discipline….

Cela fait pas mal de choses en commun. Sous l'effet de la poudre, (dans mon histoire loufoque) ils commencèrent donc à remarquer ses points communs, leur attachement aux même valeurs, leurs compréhensions des mêmes tortuosités de l'esprit.

Mais ils pensaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un des effets de la poudre et que cela s'estomperait dimanche soir.

Hermione dut inventer mille excuses pour rejoindre Severus, dont la première d'entre elles était : "je dois faire des recherches à la bibliothèque" mais samedi soir elle était a court d'arguments et cela devint : "j'ai mal au crâne, je vais voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne de l'aspirine" puis "je crois que Pattenrond s'est fait enfermé dans la volière, je vais voir si il n'est pas là bas".

Harry et Ron, en mecs préoccupés de Quidditch et du dernier décolleté de leur copine, ne firent pas trop attention au comportements bizarre d'Hermione.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la délicatesse de déduction de Ginny qui avait tout de suite senti qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Quand Hermione réussit à s'éclipser une ultime fois après le dîner dimanche soir (l'excuse : "j'ai mal aux dents, je crois que la mousse au chocolat m'irrite les gencives " lol!) Ginny se jura qu'elle allait lui faire subir un petit interrogatoire dès le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du maître des potions :

" on est dans la merde"

"je te le fais pas dire"

l'effet de la potion venait juste de se dissiper : que faire ?

ils avaient tellement partagé de choses pendant ses deux jours (dans toutes les positions ! lol !) que ils ne seraient jamais capables de se comporter l'un envers l'autre comme il le faisait auparavant.

L'heure de la séparation avait sonné et déjà ils se sentaient seuls.

Bien sur cette relation était interdite, scandaleuse, mais ils étaient tous les deux célibataires et consentants. Le problème était qu'ils étaient professeur et élève.

Toutes ces questions virevoltaient dans l'esprit de nos deux compères, mais Severus avait aussi un autre problème a régler.

Comme souvent, Hermione savait ce qui le tracassait :

"enfin, personne ne semble avoir remarqué nos actions de ce week end et c'est une bonne chose. En revanche, toi, tu as un problème …..

" merci de ta considération. Enfonce moi encore plus !"

elle ria.

"désolée mais demain tu auras toujours vingt ans, pas quarante, et je crois que les élèves ne passeront pas a côté de ce détail".

"si on leur mettais des œillères ?" demanda t il les yeux plein d'espoir.

" ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée …. Mais on aurait les associations de défense des droits des étudiants sur le dos …."

Severus soupira.

"alors il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution : les affronter".

"je crois bien que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire" dit elle "tu verras : ils se moqueront sans doute de toi, je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais ils s'en lasseront. Les masses sont comme cela : si on ne renouvelle pas leurs divertissements, elles lâchent prise."

Alors il la prit doucement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

" tu vas me manquer…je crois que je ne te verrais jamais plus de la même manière."

"moi non plus ! " le rire joyeux d'Hermione emplit la pièce "ce sera dur de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé."

Elle se leva alors et remit son uniforme de Gryffondor.

En arrivant près de la porte, elle se retourna vers lui et dit d'un petit air triste :

" a demain …"

" a demain, Hermione"

et elle referma la porte d'un coup sec, comme une condamnation d'un amour qui ne pouvait exister.

Car, même sans la poudre, les affinités étaient réelles, crées par l'euphorie d'événements nocturnes inattendus.

Et l'euphorie de ces instants passés avec l'être aimé laissa place à la tristesse, la solitude, la morosité.

Elle était là : près de lui en classe avec son sourire a faire éclore les roses, et il ne pouvait lui dire son admiration devant la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Il était là : près d'elle en classe avec ses yeux captivants sombres, mais qui portait en eux la seule flamme qui dévorait son cœur.

Mais que faire ?

Histoire d'amour impossible ?

Liaison dangereuse ?

Oui ! liaison interdite.

Ginny avait réussi a faire avouer a Hermione son secret et elle souffrait désormais de la voir désunie de l'homme qui lui conviendrait parfaitement.

Ils repensaient sans cesse aux moments de bonheur vécus, a cette sorte de vie antérieure ou parallèle qui semblait éternellement interdite.

La situation était sans issue.

L'année passa : entre regards furtifs, solitude destructrice et larmes du quotidien.

Enfin le dernier jour de cours arriva : Hermione, désormais adulte et plus élève à Poudlard, arriva à la gare de Pré au Lard. Elle monta dans un wagon et s'assit avec ses amis.

La gorge serrée de laisser derrière elle un bonheur auquel elle n'avait presque pas goûté, elle laissa les larmes couler.

Et, dans sa vision assombrie par son chagrin, elle crut le voir apparaître sur le quai, une rose blanche à la main.

Elle se leva a toute vitesse, bouscula tout le monde dans le couloir du train et descendit sur le quai, en priant fort pour que sa vision ne soit pas une hallucination.

Harry ,Ron et Ginny mirent tous la tête dehors pour voir se qui se passait.

Aujourd'hui, pas d'hallucination, il était là devant elle au bout du quai.

Et elle courut si vite qu'elle cru en perdre les jambes pour se perdre dans son étreinte.

Plus d'interdits, juste un futur inconnu devant eux.

Pour la petit info, Harry et Ron s'évanouirent en les voyant s'embrasser.

Moralité : le conte d'Hermione et de Severus est peut êtes difficile a croire mais tant qu'il y aura des sentiments on en gardera la mémoire.

Car l'amour ne manque jamais d'espoir……

FIN

Voilà, je vous avais prévenu c'est décousu ! lol

ONE-SHOT sur Hermione et Snape : un événement nocturne va perturber la vie de nos deux héros : amour, romantisme, humour, parodie et foulage de gueule de l'auteur …. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien. Read and review


End file.
